Never Will Be the Same
by LightzMusic22
Summary: [Taken at what I think is the end of Kingdom Hearts III] "'I'm sorry, Kairi. I'll see you again soon, I promise. Just... wait for me, okay' Why did this happen to us? Why do I have to feel this heartbreak?" SoKai. [If this gets enough hits, I might do an epilogue]


**Ok, this will be horrible. Just sayin'. I'm not using word, I'm using Copy-N-Paste cause I lost my document and need to re-download it. So... yeah. Also, a lot of you guys voted for SoKai, but I was planning on doing it some other time, had it fully done... nope. My document hates me. So... yeah. This is for the poll I posted!**

**Warning: Don't expect anything bigger then one-shots or drabbles until I get a proper editing and saving program. Sorry bout this!**

**Oh, and I might make this story in Ven's PoV, as well as Roxas' and Lea's**

_Summary: [Taken at what I think is the end of Kingdom Hearts III] "I'm sorry, Kairi. I'll see you again soon, I promise. Just... wait for me, okay?" Why did this happen to us? Why do I have to feel this heartbreak?_

* * *

**Sora's PoV**

They're gone. They are actually gone. One minute, we were just kids on an island that had a crazy dream of seeing the other worlds. Now, we're remnants of ourselves, lost in blood-shed and war. How did this happen? What did I do to the universe to make it hate me and spit at me in every way possible? Swords clash in the background, blood falling to the ground, bodies going limp, and men being lost, all because of Xehanort. It's all his fault.

Everyone could be peaceful.

He could still be on the islands with his best friends.

He could still be carefree and child-like.

He wouldn't have to lose everyone.

He wouldn't feel heartbreak.

They would have **lived...**

*Flashback*

Everyone was in the zone of battle, fighting for their lives against the darkness of the worlds. Nobody after Nobody was thrown at them, it becoming more and more difficult to dodge or destroy. Eventually, the area was cleared, and all was left was a sandy wasteland of rocks and canyons. Roxas glanced around, gripping his keyblades tight. A hand was placed on his shoulders, and he glanced up to see Lea send him a slight smile. He knew it was fake though.

_'We're not going to make it out... are we?' _that was the question that floated around everyone's mind. They knew there was a chance of never going home. But... they didn't really have a choice either.

Over to the left, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were next to each-other, giving their goodbyes just in case. Sora hated it, more then anything he has hated in his lifetime. If he lost one of his friends, he felt like his world would fall apart. Gripping both of their hands, he silently prayed the universe, for once, would give him his one prayer.

_'Keep them safe...'_ To bad luck wasn't on his side.

*Fast Forward to the X-Blade War starting*

Everyone had there own person. Riku, Zexion, and Xaldin were fighting it out, Roxas had Lexaeus and Marluxia, Namine had Xigbar, Kairi had Larxene, Mickey had Demyx and Luxord, Ven had Saix, and Sora had Vexen. Everything seemed fine, until all of them started getting tired. Roxas already had a bunch of gashed all over his body, armor either ripped off or broken. He was gasping heavily and trying to keep up with both of their attacks. Riku had less gashes, but they were more deep, as well as bloody. He barely had a chance to move before Luxord threw a sharp card with metal edges at Sora as he was in the heat of a battle.

"SORA!" Riku screamed, running towards his best friend. Sora spun around, eyes going wide at the card coming towards him. It was too fast to block, so he threw his arms up in a fatal attempt to stop it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the pain to hit.

It never came.

Opening his eyes and putting his hands down, his jaw dropped as he saw Riku stand in front of him and take the card to his heart. Riku was standing for a total amount of ten seconds before he collapsed, Sora catching him with wide eyes. "R-Riku... please d-don't leave me..." The brunette whispered, tears falling from his eyes as he let out a choked sob. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt a hand brush away his tears, and he opened his eyes to see Riku awake; barely, but awake. But as he glanced at his best friends' eyes, he saw the life being sucked out of it.

"P-promise me... something..." He then let out a cough, blood spluttering out. Sora took his shaking hand and wiped the blood away from the silverlettes' mouth, sniffling. "Anything, Ku."

"Don't forget me..." His eyes went wide at the line, glancing down at his best-friends almost-corpse. He let out another choked sob, holding his chain close to his heart with an iron grip.

"Never..." And with a small smile, Riku let go. Sora felt as if everything shut down, not able to comphrehend whats' going on. But once he did, he let out a scream/sob, letting all his emotions out. His heart was ripped into little pieces at the sight of his friend. If he didn't have blood everywhere, he would look like he was sleeping...

...and it made him **_sick._**

With a strangled cry, he summoned his keyblade, diving back into battle with newly-found strength... that was until _it _happened.

*Fast Forward 30 minutes into battle...*

It was it. Everyone is spared. The world could be peaceful again. But what they didn't notice was a remaining Nobody, Lexaeus, hiding in the shadows. While everyone was distracted with the whole Riku trauma (especially Sora,) he charged, stabbing Kairi in the chest. Everyone heard her cry, and spun around to see the girl on the floor, coughing up blood before instantly dying. "KAIRI!" Sora screamed, dashing over. He skid on the rocks, barely noticing the pain as he cradled Kairi's head in his lap. His tears flew out of his eyes without noticing, but all he could think was _anyone but her...!_

"Not you too, please oh god no." Sora said with a whisper, searching her eyes. He could barely hear the sword clank on the floor as the Nobody was easily taken out. With one last tear, he kissed her body, wanting to do it at least once before she was permanently gone. Ven, being the person he was, walked over and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Instead of shrugging it off like Ven thought he would do, Sora spun around, pulling him into a heart-wrenching hug. He just sobbed. He couldn't stop. His whole world had no meaning to him anymore. Riku and Kairi were gone, and even if Xehanort was defeated, he would never be the same again.

_**And that was the day I never got to say goodbye to my one true love.**_

_**I'm sorry, Kairi. I'll see you again soon, I promise. Just... wait for me, okay?**_


End file.
